


Murder Brings People Closer

by Ghostlywheeze



Series: Buddie Babies [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Bobby is Buck's Dad, Bottom Evan "Buck" Buckley, Buck's Dad Is Okay, Buck's Mom Dies, Caring Eddie Diaz, Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Minor Character Death, Protective 118 Crew, Protective Eddie Diaz, Sad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Top Eddie Diaz, We All Love Buck, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley, everyone loves Buck, he's trying his best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostlywheeze/pseuds/Ghostlywheeze
Summary: “It was about my mother,” Buck said softly.“What about her?” Chimney asked from his seat at the table.Buck looked around at his team before he glanced back at Eddie.“She was murdered.”Aka, the team meets Buck's father through tragic events.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Athena Grant, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Everyone, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Firehouse 118 Crew, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Buddie Babies [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540531
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Murder Brings People Closer

“I still think it’s ridiculous you got suspended for solving a murder. But I might get over that if you keep bringing us food.” Chimney stated with a smile as he turned towards Athena. 

“Well, the brisket is my special recipe. You just smoke it low and slow for 14 hours. And then you turn it-” Athena cut herself off with a frown as Buck picked up the salt sitting parallel from him. 

Buck glanced towards Bobby as Athena cleared her throat in annoyance. Bobby slowly shook his head, causing Buck to gently drop the salt back onto the table. 

“She’s been cooking at home too. Every meal’s been a feast.” Bobby stated with a proud smile. 

“Hey, have you ever considered being suspended forever?” Eddie asked, causing the table to laugh. Bobby tilted his head back and crossed his arms. 

“Not that your cooking isn’t good, Cap.” Eddie continued as he tried to save his own ass.

“Well, I like both your food equally.” Buck said as he glanced from Athena to Bobby. Eddie stared at his boyfriend with a small smirk. 

“Oh, I’m not liking it. I’m loving it.” Hen said as she cut into the brisket on her plate. “So when I go back for seconds, yall better watch your fingers.” Hen continued causing the 118 to all let out loud chuckles. 

Buck’s phone ringing cut off the joyous laughter coming from the team. 

“Ah, sorry Cap. I have to take this.” Buck mumbled as he stood up, a confused frown on his face. 

“Dad?” Buck asked as he answered the phone call, not waiting to see what Bobby’s reply was. “No, I’m at work.” 

Bobby nodded as Buck slowly walked towards the other side of the room. Eddie watched his boyfriend walk away with a small frown on his face. 

“What?” Buck asked, his eyes widening in horror. 

“What do you mean? Is mom okay?” Buck rushed out, his voice cracking slightly. 

Eddie glanced around the table before his eyes traveled back towards Buck’s clearly shaken form. 

“Oh my god.” Buck mumbled. 

“Who? When? When did it happen?” Buck demanded. 

“What do you mean you don’t know? You were supposed to be looking after her!” Buck yelled. 

Eddie stood up from his seat before walking over to Buck. He gently put his hand on Buck’s shoulder, his eyes quickly meeting his boyfriends. 

“Did you tell Maddie yet? Does Maddie know?” Buck asked softly. 

Buck sighed, obviously disgusted with the answer. 

“I’ll tell her.” Buck said. 

Buck was silent for a moment as he listened to what his father was saying on the other end of the line. 

“What do you mean?” Buck asked, his eyes scrunching up in confusion. 

“Why?” Buck asked. 

“No, I understand that, I just-” Buck was cut off. 

“No, I’m not-” Buck tried to continue. 

“No, dad! Just listen to what I’m trying-” Buck sighed in frustration as his father once again cut him off. 

“Okay! Okay! I’ll tell her!” Buck yelled in annoyance. 

“When will you be here?” Buck asked. 

Buck rubbed his forehead before letting out a groan. 

“Okay. I’ll tell Maddie and one of us will pick you up from the airport.” Buck mumbled. 

“I’ll see you then, dad.” Buck said as he quickly hung up the phone. 

By then, the entire 118 was openly staring at him. 

“What did he want?” Eddie asked gently as he slipped his hand into Buck’s. 

Buck shook his head before he finally looked up at his boyfriend. 

“It was about my mother,” Buck said softly. 

“What about her?” Chimney asked from his seat at the table. 

Buck looked around at his team before he glanced back at Eddie. 

“She was murdered.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buck sat on the couch at the 118, his head pressed against his boyfriend’s shoulder while his other hand held his phone as he listened to Maddie’s gentle voice try to calm him down. His family sat around him all listening to his conversation with Maddie on speaker phone.

“Maddie.” Buck said, cutting his sister off.

“Yeah?” Maddie asked gently. 

“I’m okay. I’m more worried about you right now. You knew her longer. Shouldn’t I be the one trying to console you?” Buck asked with a watery laugh.

“While that may be true, you were always a mommas boy. You loved her more than you loved yourself.” Maddie said softly. 

Buck chuckled. 

“That was a long time ago Mads.” Buck said. 

“I know you haven’t talked to her in a long time, but still. The deal with dad?” Maddie asked. Buck sighed softly. 

“What deal?” Hen asked as she gently rubbed Buck’s back. 

Buck glanced at her. 

“Before I left home, I sat down with dad and made a deal with him,” Buck said. “I told him that if he ever wanted to see or hear from me again, in person, or on the phone, he would have to keep watch of mom. He would make sure she was okay. That she was protected. He failed.” Buck said. 

Maddie let out a small sob on the other end of the line. 

“He really did fail, huh?” Maddie asked rhetorically. 

Buck chuckled. 

“The bastard probably didn’t even try.” Buck stated coldly. 

“I’m sorry, Buckaroo.” Maddie said softly. 

“It’s fine.” Buck said. 

“So, what are we going to do about tomorrow?” Buck asked after a small beat of silence. 

Maddie sighed. 

“I honestly have no idea. I know you have a shift tomorrow, so I can pick him up at the airport. What time did he say his plane was landing?” Maddie asked. 

“Around noon.” Buck said. 

“He’s probably going to want to see you immediately after he lands.” Maddie mused. 

Buck let out a small hum in conformation. 

“I honestly don’t want to see him at all. There is no way I am going to be able to look into his eyes and know that he let our mother be murdered.” Buck all but growled. 

Eddie gently ran his fingers through Buck’s blonde locks in hopes to calm him down. Buck’s body slowly became less tense. 

“I know, buddy and I’m sorry.” Maddie said softly. 

Buck groaned. 

“What do you want me to do with dad after I pick him up?” Maddie asked. 

Buck was silent for a moment. 

“Maybe bring him here?” Buck asked. “I have a twenty four hour shift tomorrow. So it’s either you bring him to the station, or I won’t get to see him at all. Not that I would be very upset with that though.” Buck uttered the last part to himself. 

Maddie chuckled. 

“Okay. I’ll bring him over after we pick him up. I’ll come over tonight, okay?” Maddie asked gently. 

Buck hummed in confirmation. 

“See you later Mads. Love you.” Buck said softly. 

“Love you too.” Maddie said as she hung up. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How are you doing baby?” Eddie asked gently the next day. 

Buck looked up at him from where he was cleaning off the back of the firetruck and smiled gently. 

“I’m better today, thanks to you.” Buck said as he stood up, giving Eddie a small peck on the lips as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriends shoulders. 

Eddie smiled and chuckled when he heard Chim’s small gags.

Buck turned to see Chimney and Hen standing at the back of the ambulance, a large smirk on both of their faces. 

“Are you sure you are okay? I can understand if you are nervous. It’s been forever since you saw your dad in person, yeah?” Hen asked softly. 

Buck chuckled. 

“Yeah, it’s been a while, and I am a little nervous, but I know that I have my family around me, and that’s all I need.” Buck said with a large smile as he looked around the 118.

“Good, because it’s 12:30, and I’m pretty sure I just saw Maddie’s car pull up.” Chimney said as he looked outside. 

Buck looked around in a panic making sure everything was in place. 

“What happened to the whole, ‘I’m not nervous, you’re nervous’ act?” Bobby asked as he descended down the stairs. 

Buck looked up at him before letting out a small laugh. 

“Okay, everything I said before was all bullshit. I’m a lot nervous.” Buck said as he glanced around at his family. 

Eddie let out a chuckle and gently placed a kiss to Buck’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry babe. We got you. Everything is going to be alright, okay? You have us, and Maddie. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Eddie said gently as he took Buck’s hand into his own. 

Buck nodded gratefully before he turned towards the large open hanger doors. 

Maddie slowly came into view, her father quickly trailing behind her. 

“Hello dad.” Buck said as the two entered the station, quickly making their way past the trucks and towards the 118 gathered around. 

Maddie stopped next to Chimney while their father passed by everyone, making his way directly to Buck, who was still gripping Eddie’s hand. Eddie stood tense beside his boyfriend, unsure of the man’s next moves. 

Buck’s father stopped mere centimeters away from Buck’s face before he forcefully pulled Buck into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry about your mother.” Buck’s dad said as his voice cracked. 

Buck stood still for a moment before he slowly wrapped his arms around his father's body. 

Buck’s dad pulled away before he turned towards the people surrounding him and his son. 

“Who are all of these people?” He stated as he looked around, taking everyone’s faces in. 

“Dad, these are my coworkers.” Buck said as he too, looked around at everyone. 

“And here I thought you all just dressed alike.” Buck’s father said causing Eddie and Buck to share a glance. 

“That’s funny. That’s exactly what Abuela said.” Buck chuckled. 

Buck’s father looked at him in confusion.

“Who?” He asked, confused. 

Buck just shook his head with a small chuckle. 

“I’ll explain later.” Buck mumbled with a small smile. 

Buck’s father nodded slowly. 

“Ah, you must be…” Bobby trailed off as he stepped closer to the man before him, his hand outstretched. 

“John Buckley. But you can just call me John.” Buck’s dad explained as he firmly shook Bobby’s hand. 

“Bobby Nash.”

“So, what are all of your names?” John asked. 

“Hello sir, my name is Eddie Diaz.” Eddie explained as he too, extended his hand for a hand shake. 

“Ah, you are Buck’s boyfriend. Damn, Danae would have loved you.” John mumbled as he took in Eddie’s form. 

Eddie nodded respectfully. 

“I’m sorry for your loss.” Eddie said. 

John nodded his thanks before he turned to Hen who was standing beside Bobby. 

“Hello, my name is Henrietta Wilson. But you can just call me Hen.” Hen said with a smile. 

“Hello, Hen.” John said respectfully. 

“Hello, Mr. Buckley. My name is Howie Han. You can just call me Chimney.” Chim said as he shook John’s hand. 

“Please, just call me John. Mr. Buckley was my father.” John said, causing Chim to nod. “If you don’t mind me asking, why do they call you Chimney?” John asked as his face scrunched up in confusion. 

Hen let out a loud laugh, causing everyone around her to laugh as well. 

“That’s a story for another time, dad.” Buck said with a chuckle. 

“Wait...Chimney. I think i’ve heard that name before.” John said as he glanced from Maddie to Chimney. That was when he noticed how close the two were standing. 

“Ah, he was the one you were telling me about.” John said to Maddie, a large smile on his face. 

Maddie nodded with a large smile. 

“I’m happy to see you both have someone special.” John said with a genuine smile as he glanced from Buck to Maddie. 

“Alright, how about we go upstairs and talk for a little while.” Bobby said as he clasped his hands together. 

“I have prepared drinks and snacks for all of us.” Bobby said as he slowly made his way towards the stairs.. 

John nodded and followed after Bobby. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Buck sat down at the table next to Eddie, who gently squeezed his leg in reasurance. 

“So, dad,” Buck started once everyone had found a seat, “do you want to tell me about what happened?” Buck asked. 

John let out a sigh and nodded. “It would probably be best.” John stated. 

“It all started on Monday. She had been asking about going out with her friends on the upcoming Friday. I had been hesitant because she had mentioned that it was at a club. I eventually agreed because I knew that she was probably getting rowdy from being stuck inside for so long. That Friday, she went out. She had been so excited. She wore her fanciest dress, you remember the one-” Buck cut him off before he could finish. 

“Black with red and grey flowers.” 

John nodded before he continued. 

“She looked absolutely stunning. She wore the necklace that you had given her on her birthday a few years ago. The little leaf. She had been ecstatic about wearing it. She only liked to put it on for special occasions, you know how she is...was.” John corrected himself. 

“She had worn her white diamond earrings and a black shawl to keep her warm. I-I didn’t want her to catch a cold.” John said as tears ran down his cheeks. 

Buck was silent, his hand grabbing Eddie’s in an attempt to ground himself as tears flooded from his eyes.

“What happened then?” Maddie asked gently. 

“She went out. I kissed her on the cheek, told her I loved her, and that I would prefer if she would text me when she left the club. I told her to have fun. She left around eight o’clock. I had gotten the text from her a few hours later, around one am, letting me know that she was leaving and on her way home. I texted her back and told her to grab a cab and that I would give her the money when she got home. She told me th-that she wanted to walk. She said that it was such a nice night and no one was on the streets. The club wasn’t too far away, so I let her. I-I shouldn’t have let her. I should have convinced her to take a cab, if only to ease my mind. I just figured that she would be okay. Nothing would happen to her on the short walk home.” John said as he let out a small sob. 

“What happened next?” Chimney asked. 

“I woke up that morning, around seven o’clock. She wasn’t in bed with me but I wasn’t worried. I knew that she was an early riser, so I got out of bed and got ready for the day. I thought that she was downstairs, probably reading a book or watching television. She had previously been binge watching Cold Cases the day before, so I just assumed that when I got downstairs, she would be there. I figured that she would be waiting for me to make breakfast.” John let out a shaky sigh before continuing.

“By the time I got downstairs, it was almost seven twenty. I remember because I had looked at the clock next to our bed before making my way down the steps. I walked into the kitchen and noticed that she wasn’t at the table. I wasn’t too worried because I figured she was just in the living room. I started making breakfast and almost half way through I realised how silent the house was. The Tv wasn’t on, which wasn’t too concerning. The part that scared me the most was that I hadn’t heard anything coming from the living room. Not a single sound. There was not the sound of pages being flipped. I hadn’t heard Danae laugh a single time. And you know how she is when she reads. She says everything she is thinking out loud. I can’t even count the amount of times that I’ve heard her yelling at imaginarey characters for doing dumb stuff.” John took a breath, a found smile on his face before it developed into a frown. 

“I had walked into the living room. She wasn’t there. That was when I started to get worried. I checked the entire house. The bathrooms, the guest room, your old rooms, the laundry room, I even checked the basement and the attic just in case she had gone in there to get something. Nothing. Everything was as we had left it. That was when I checked the back door. I know you are not going to like this, but whenever Danae goes out, I normally leave the back door unlocked so that she can come in that way.” John explained. 

Maddie frowned at him. 

“That dangerous, dad.” She said. 

“I know, but it’s what we do. I had been planning on going out to get us another key for the door so that we didn’t have to keep doing that, but it always seemed to slip my mind.” John mumbled. 

“Anyway, after checking everywhere, I called Danae. She didn’t answer so I called her friends. I asked them if maybe she had gone home with them. They told me that Danae left early and that they hadn’t seen her since she left the club.” John explained. 

“What did you do then?” Bobby asked. 

“I called the police. They had said that they couldn’t do much unless it had been twenty four hours since she went missing. I think they may have heard how panicked I was though, so they took my description anyway.” John said. 

“Did they ever find her? Her body?” Buck asked, his voice cracking slightly. 

John nodded. 

“Yeah, they-they found her in an alleyway, a few blocks away from our house. She matched everything that I had told them. All that was left was for me to identify the body. It-it was her.” John said as more tears fell. 

Buck let out a quiet sob, causing Eddie to quickly hug him. Buck rested his head on Eddie’s chest as he cried. 

“I-I’m so sorry son. I know how much you loved her. I know I broke our deal. I’m so, so sorry.” John sobbed. 

Maddie stood up and walked over to Buck before gently rubbing his back. Not too long after and the entire 118 stood around him, rubbing his back, or patting his shoulder, anything to let him know that it was okay and that they were there for him. 

“I know dad, I know you are. And I don’t blame you. I did. Yesterday, when you told me, all I felt was anger towards you. I didn’t want to see you. Hell, I didn’t even want to hear from you. At that moment, I wanted nothing to do with you. But right now, after hearing about what actually happened, I don’t blame you. And I know that you are blaming yourself but dad, there was nothing that you could have done. You let her live. You let her go out and have the night of her life. You did you best to protect her and for that, I thank you. This is not your fault, and I’m not mad at you.” Buck said before taking in a broken gasp of air. 

“It’s okay baby. Everything is going to be okay. Let it out.” Eddie mumbled gently as he pulled Buck closer to him. 

It was in that moment that Buck realized how truly lucky he was. He was surrounded by people that loved him. People that would do anything for him. People he could be himself around. Buck realized in that moment, that he was going to be okay, because he had his family to help him through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda love this story. I came into this wanting to make Buck's dad a complete douche-bag but, as you can tell, that idea didn't last long. This fanfiction was set during Season Three, Episode Eight. The prompt that I came up with that sparked this idea was "Buck get's a call from his father during family dinner time at the 118. His mother was murdered and his father is coming back into town to spend some time with his son and daughter."


End file.
